Propiedad Privada
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Kinyami sabe, con mucha seguridad, que Hidan le pertenece a Kakuzu tanto como Sono-san no debe acercarse a su Jashinista 'madre'. Mpreg. KakuHida. One-Shoot.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto _en general_ pertenece a Kishimoto, este tipo que lo vendió a TV Tokyo y ahora nos hartamos de mucho relleno por su culpa.

Kinyami es una OC, de mi retorcida imaginación, producto del Mpreg. Más aclaraciones de personajes y propiedad al final de la historia.

**Pareja: **KakuHida. _Un mínimo ShizuKin_.

**Advertencias: **Unos cuantos OC's. ¿OoC monumental, sin control? ¿Poco manejo de la realidad? No lo sé, ustedes dirán.

* * *

**Propiedad Privada**

La campanita dulce de bienvenida repiqueteó, indicando el ingreso de un nuevo cliente en la farmacia. El ambiente era tranquilo y afuera un perfecto día soleado; el hombre vestido con bata blanca alzó la mirada para saber quien había llegado a su tienda tan temprano en la mañana. Cuando los ojos del farmaceuta se posaron en la figura despreocupada y un tanto elevada del albino, una nada casta sonrisa surcó sus labios. Hidan. Desde la primera vez que había visto al inmortal albino en Yüguregakure se había fijado una sola meta: _conseguirlo_ a él.

Despegó los labios, para dar una cordial bienvenida, cuando una voz aguda llamó su atención.

— ¡Okaasan!, ¿no podríamos comprar el oso de peluche que vimos dos tiendas atrás? —La dulce infante de largos cabellos plata formó la más cándida de las sonrisas, jalando con una mano del pantalón del adorador de Jashin, justo antes de agregar algo que no parecía cuadrar para nada con aquella inocente expresión—. Quiero agregarlo a mi _colección_*.

—Nee~, Aku no Hime, creo que ya tienes muchos osos destrozados bajo tu cama.

Ella soltó una risita. Una risa creepy que había heredado del albino.

— ¡Pero nunca serán suficientes, Okaasan! —apretó su mano contra el pantalón del mayor y se soltó a reír de nuevo. Era un tono demasiado alegre como para ser escalofriante pero lo suficientemente insano como para turbar un tanto los nervios. Hidan le dedicó una mirada tranquila a su hija, tomándola de la mano con la cual apretaba su ropa, para caminar hacia el farmaceuta.

Sono hizo un gesto, casi diminuto, al ver a la menor de cinco años hija del caramelo apetecible que tenía en frente y aquel enorme tipo con aspecto peligroso (que suponía su principal problema para acercarse a Hidan) acompañar al albino.

Kinyami. La pequeña a quien no parecía agradarle ni un poco. Era otro impedimento para acercarse al ex terrorista, más pequeño claro, pero también peligroso en su medida. La de ojos color violeta apretó la mano de su 'madre', a quien había tomado la costumbre de llamar de ese modo desde los tres años por sugerencia de su 'padre', mientras su largo vestido color rosa pálido se arrastraba un poco contra el piso al caminar. Su medallón con el símbolo de Jashin tintineó, cayendo contra su vestido de nuevo. _Peligrosa en su medida, al también creer en los mismos dogmas religiosos del inmortal._

—Sono… —Hidan miró al de bata blanca, quien le regresó una dulce sonrisa cordial—. Necesito un tipo de medicina…—el albino se pasó una mano tras la cabeza, rascándose la parte posterior del cuello—. Un tanto _inusual_.

—Bienvenido, Hidan-san —El guapo farmaceuta le miró, con la misma sonrisa de antes—. Y también Kinyami, claro.

—Seguro, gracias —contestó el primero, con desinterés, mientras miraba los diferentes remedios y medicinas sobre los estantes.

La menor posó sus ojos en el hombre. Este le regresó la mirada.

—Dudo que lo sea —murmuró en tono dulce, cerrando los ojos y dedicándole una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué~?

—Otousan vendrá pronto —agregó, mientras sus ojos se abrían de nuevo. El violeta de estos pareció resplandecer ante lo dicho. Apretó un poco más fuerte la mano de su progenitor y empezó a distraerse con los lindos colores que veía en los empaques medicinales a su alrededor. Sono-san entendió enseguida el mensaje entre líneas: No te acerques demasiado, él está cerca, _y si lo haces…lo sabrá_.

No seguir la advertencia de la menor sería un tanto suicida considerando la fuerza sobre humana que parecía tener ese tipo lleno de costuras y cables en el cuerpo… ¿Pero como resistirse a la provocativa imagen de Hidan? ¡Tenía pinta de ser tan _sumiso_~…!

— ¿Algo en especifico que esté buscando? —Preguntó Sono, inclinándose sobre el mostrador mientras decidía pasar olímpicamente de Kinyami—. Creí oír algo de una medicina especial, ¿alguna herida fuera de lo común?, ¿una parte del cuerpo que necesite ser revisada por un profesional?

Hidan elevó la mirada, con expresión un tanto confundida que indicaba no haber entendido la 'sutil' frase del hombre. La Jashinista jaló entonces el brazo de su padre, señalando hacia el frente con su mano libre.

— ¡Okaasan! ¡Okaasan! Tienen crayolas, necesito crayolas en la carta que quiero hacerle a Maeko-chan —pidió, llamando por completo la atención de este. Quizás le daría las crayolas en lugar del oso de peluche que pensaba degollar de forma divertida, para colocarlo junto al resto de sus ositos sin cabeza en la caja que tenía bajo su cama. No importaba. Tal vez Shizuko sería tan considerado como para regalárselo, ¡siempre era tan considerado con ella! —. ¡La carta, Okaasan! No la he terminado, hay que regresar a casa…

—Oi, oi…espera un poco, debo comprar la medicina primero —contestó Hidan, viendo como su hija tomaba su brazo con ambas manos y empezaba a jalarlo de este.

—Deben haber más farmacias camino a casa.

—No, no las hay —Sono-san le sonrió profesionalmente.

—La 'madre' de Shizuko-kun sabe sobre esas cosas…estoy segura de que él podría~…

—Sasori-san sabe sobre preparación de venenos, no de medicinas —interrumpió el farmaceuta, con el mismo tono conciliador.

Kinyami entrecerró los ojos, dejando en aquel momento de jalar a Hidan del brazo.

—Vaya forma repulsiva de conseguir clientela que compre sus productos, son el tipo de personas que Jashin-sama desearía que no existieran —giró la cabeza, con una leve sonrisa. Se llevó una mano a su collar con el símbolo de aquella extraña religión, apretándolo con fuerza. Su hermoso rostro infantilmente alterado por una expresión creepy se acentuó—. ¿No lo crees acaso, Okaasan? ¿No lo crees?

Hidan observó a la pequeña. Uhm~, la usual actitud de su hija solía hacerse un poco diferente cuando entraban a aquella farmacia, pero solo un poco. Bueno, tal vez solo era su impresión.

—Que adorable hija tiene, Hidan-san.

—Otousan suele decir eso, ¿sabes si llegará pronto, Okaasan? —preguntó la de piel ligeramente morena. La combinación que se había formado del color de piel de sus dos padres. El inmortal la miró confundida, Kinyami sabía que Kakuzu no llegaría a la farmacia. Incluso, él estaba fuera cuando decidieron ir a comprar la medicina que les hacía falta. Ni tan siquiera sabía que se encontraban allí.

—Aku no Hime, Kakuzu no…

— ¡La carta, Okaasan, la carta para Maeko-chan!

—Entonces, ¿Qué hay de esa parte lastimada del cuerpo que necesita ser _atendida_?

Kinyami dirigió con violencia sus ojos hacia Sono-san. No solía actuar así con la gente, pero aquel farmaceuta ofrecido solía acercarse demasiado a su 'madre' y mirarlo de forma extraña, solía sonreírle diferente que a sus otros clientes y hablarle con el mismo tono con el que le hablaba a Zu-sensei. Esa misma forma como Rÿna observaba y se le acercaba a Shizuko en la academia.

Aquello no estaría sucediendo si su Otousan estuviera presente. Él lo dijo, él había prometido no dejar que aquello sucediera~…

**Flash Back**

_Reposó el rostro sobre ambas palmas de las manos abiertas, mirando con suma curiosidad a su 'padre' leer el periódico. Acostada por completo en el piso simplemente se dedicaba a observarlo con una leve sonrisa. Así ambos estuviesen en completo silencio, realmente disfrutaba aquellos momentos con el ex caza recompensas._

— _¿Lees algo interesante, Otousan? —preguntó, sin dejar de mirarlo, o mejor: sin dejar de mirar hacia la figura cubierta desde la cintura por el papel._

—_Lo de siempre._

—_Uhm~…—su sonrisa creció, al tiempo que reía con aquel tonito macabro que había heredado más por parte de Hidan; aquella misma risa que el albino soltaba cuando pensaba sacrificar a alguien—. ¿Han muerto muchas personas recientemente?_

—_Eso parece._

— _¡Qué gusto!_

_Una nueva risa estremecedoramente dulce y un largo silencio. Demasiado largo. Los minutos continuaron pasando y no sonó de nuevo la voz de la menor. Kakuzu se sintió un tanto extrañado. Su hija era 99% genes de Hidan…su cabello, sus ojos, su despistada y extraña forma de ser…incluso su devoción por aquel dios que aún creía completamente ridículo e imaginario…de no ser por su piel, ligeramente morena y su mismo gusto por el dinero, Kinyami sería la perfecta impresión del albino. Y como tal, era inusual en ella que se quedase tanto tiempo en silencio y sin interrumpirlo de algún modo. _

_Pasaron dos minutos más y Kakuzu decidió bajar las hojas del periódico. La menor miraba a un punto fijo en el suelo. Su angelical rostro parecía pensar algo que no debía agradarle, ya que parecía turbada por algo._

—_Kinyami, el precio del ryu ha bajado._

—_Mhm~…_

_Bien, eso no era nada normal en ella. Continuó mirándola. Era demasiado parecida a Hidan. Incluso, tenía aquella misma expresión de ligero disgusto. _

—_Kinyami —llamó de nuevo, en tono más fuerte y frío. La niña al fin elevó los ojos, fijándolos en los verdes de su padre._

— _¿Si, Otousan?_

— _Sabes qué es…—murmuró con inexpresiva tranquilidad, observando a la menor. Esta bajó una mano hacia el suelo, sosteniendo su rostro con solo un brazo—. Dilo._

_Kinyami empezó a hacer dibujos inconexos sobre el piso de madera con el dedo índice. O eso creyó Kakuzu hasta notar que en realidad dibujaba un círculo, y luego dentro de este, un triángulo. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez._

—_Kinyami, vas a decirme qué~…_

— _¿Crees que Okaasan es lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse, Otousan? —preguntó, sin dejar de dibujar el mismo símbolo en el suelo, a un lado de un par de Barbies con el cabello quemado y partes del cuerpo faltantes._

—_No dejes que Hidan te oiga preguntar eso —se dispuso a elevar el periódico de nuevo—. Explotaría._

— _¿Pero…lo crees, Otousan? —Insistió ella, parando de deslizar el dedo índice de repente—. ¿Crees que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para…_

—_Hidan es bueno. No lo subestimes por ser tu 'madre' —insistió de forma bastarda con aquella forma como le gustaba que llamase al albino._

—…_poder oponer resistencia?_

_El mayor la miró más detenidamente. Ahora había usado una palabra distinta._

— _¿'Oponer resistencia'?_

_Kinyami empezó a deslizar el índice por el suelo._

—_Sé que Okaasan es muy fuerte, igual que tú —rió suavemente—. Pero…por ejemplo, aunque él es muy fuerte…tu logras someterlo —se formó una nueva sonrisa. Kakuzu supo que de estar allí Hidan la menor podría haber tenido un castigo. A él no le importaba en absoluto, que su hija lo supiera solo lo hacía más divertido. Porque Hidan siempre solía fingir castidad ante Kinyami—. Quizás…alguien más…que~que él no quiera…podría~…_

—_Kinyami —cortó, con el mismo tono de antes—. Ve al punto._

—_A Jashin-sama no le agrada como Sono-san observa a Okaasan —murmuró, empezando a hacer ahora el símbolo en su otra mano, dejando aún así el rostro elevado hacia su progenitor—. Me ha dicho que debo hacerle lo mismo que hago con mis Barbies…eso me ha dicho…—agregó, dándole una leve mirada a un par de Barbies decapitadas, que se encontraban dentro de un símbolo de Jashin hecho con crayola roja en el piso._

_Así que de eso se trataba. El farmaceuta. Kinyami era demasiado distraída para notar algunas cosas a su alrededor. De hecho, su sentido común carecía de mucha coherencia. Pero sabía bien lo pendiente que podía estar en lo referente a él y a Hidan. Entonces, el dichoso farmaceuta._

—_No debes pensar en ello —fue toda la respuesta que consiguió de su 'padre', tras otro largo silencio._

— _¡Pero…Otousan! Sono-san…Sono-san mira a Okaasan como Ryosuke suele mirar a Madara-sama…Okaasan es fuerte, pero~…pero~…—insistió ella, mientras el símbolo empezaba a ser trazado con más fuerza, con su propia uña sobre la piel de su mano._

—_Basta Kinyami —ordenó, levantándose y doblando el periódico._

_La niña observó a su padre, sintiéndose desilusionada. Se incorporó también, enredándose un poco con su vestido al hacerlo. Kakuzu la sostuvo antes de que se callera. Kinyami lo miró con algo de ansiedad, cosa que no solía sentir cotidianamente._

—_Otousan, la forma como Sono-san…_

—_Kinyami —cortó de nuevo. La menor guardó silencio, y el mayor levantó una mano hacia ella. La Jashinista lo observó y Kakuzu posó suavemente la mano sobre su cabeza. La miró una fracción de segundo, antes de mirar al frente —. Si Sono toca a tu 'madre', yo me encargaré de que sea lo último que haga._

_Dicho esto, terminó de doblar el periódico y se dirigió hacia su habitación._

_La pequeña formó una sonrisa antes de dar una vuelta sobre sí misma, logrando que la falda de su vestido se inflara. Soltó su común risa aterradora, dejándose caer en el suelo mientras oía una serie de sonidos guturales y un tanto metálicos venir desde el pasillo y acercándose._

_Kinyami rió de nuevo._

—_Otousan es increíble, ¿no crees, señor bump-bump chan*? —Preguntó a su mascota, mientras tomaba el cuerpo desmembrado de una de sus Barbies—. ¡Solo él puede hacerle cosas y amar a Okaasan!_

_Miró a la Barbie una vez más._

_ —Ahora que has sido sacrificada,…pediré una recompensa a Ken por tu cuerpo…—canturreó, pensando si su 'madre' habría llevado con él su divertida guadaña._

**Fin Flash Back**_  
_

Observó como Sono-san miraba a Hidan con poca discreción. Su 'padre' lo había prometido…y sabía bien, que su Otousan siempre cumplía lo que prometía.

—…y tenemos estos nuevos lubricantes, que han llegado hoy~…

—No creo que sea la medicina que necesito….

— ¿No~? ¿Estás seguro~?

La niña empezó a jalar la guadaña del Jashinista.

—Aku no Hime, ¿Qué estás…?

— ¡Solo quiero jugar un poco con Sono-san! —canturreó, jalando con toda la fuerza que tenía el arma de su 'madre'.

— ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con tu 'padre' mientras yo me _encargo_ de tu 'mami'?

Un ruido extraño sonó fuera de la farmacia. Kinyami apretó una vez más su collar.

— ¿Pero que ha sido…?

—Sono-san —interrumpió ella, sonriéndole dulcemente—. Espero que mueras —su voz fue diferente al repiqueteante tono que solía usar. Su sonrisa ahora completamente macabra solo era el reflejo de cuando se disfruta de amenazar a alguien. El deleite de ver el miedo reflejado en los ojos ajenos.

El guapo farmaceuta la observó, y por alguna razón que no comprendió en aquel momento una corriente eléctrica pasó por su espina dorsal. ¿Qué era~…?

Kinyami rió, tomando de nuevo la mano de Hidan. Un nuevo ruido y la puerta se abrió. Sono-san sintió sudar la gota gorda cuando dos ojos verdes parecieron algo así como _taladrar_ los suyos.

— ¡Otousan!

—Neeeh~, Kakuzu, ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el albino, mirando al mayor ingresar a la tienda.

—Supuse que habían salido por la medicina para la mascota de Kinyami —respondió simplemente, acercándose a ambos—. Tardaban demasiado, creí que te habías puesto a fastidiar a la gente por la calle con sermones religiosos.

Hidan frunció el ceño de inmediato.

— ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Yo no fastidio a nadie, estúpido viejo avaro! ¡Además, mis pláticas sobre Jashin son de vital importancia, idiota!

—Seguro —respondió en tono aburrido.

—Agh… ¡eres un…!

— ¿Consiguieron ya alguna medicina que sea capaz de subirle el ánimo a un corazón que vive envuelto en cables?

El albino se rascó la cabeza.

—Bueno, en realidad…

—Lo sabía. Andando —Kakuzu tomó un brazo de Hidan, empezando a jalarlo fuera de la farmacia.

— ¡Oi! ¡Oi~, que haces! ¡Aun no conseguimos nada…!

—Encontraremos la forma.

— ¡Deja de jalarme, puedo salir solo!

Kinyami prorrumpió en carcajadas, aplaudiendo al ver tal escena. Dirigió una nueva mirada violeta a Sono, antes de correr a tomarse de la mano de Hidan, pasando junto a un poste de luz que parecía destrozado*.

—Otousan, ¿no crees que ese oso de peluche es adorable?

—Creo que tienes suficientes osos.

—Eso le dije yo… ¡y deja de jalarme ya, imbécil! Yo puedo caminar solo…

—Lo dudo.

— ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Por supuesto que puedo, anciano de mierda! Además~…H-Hey… ¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame ahora, Kakuzu!

La infante se tomó de la mano derecha de su 'padre', mientras su 'madre' hacia toda una pataleta para ser bajado del hombro izquierdo del mayor.

Sono-san miró a la puerta abierta de la farmacia.

—Vuelvan pronto —murmuró con la misma sonrisa externa. Ese molesto tipo y su molesta hija. De no ser por ellos, se aseguraría de enseñarle unas cuantas clases de anatomía humana al albino. Bien~, mientras ese día llegara, ¡podría distraerse manoseando a Zu-sensei!

— ¡KAKUZU, BA-JA-ME!

— ¿Oyes algo, Kinyami?

—No, naada~, Otousan.

— ¡NO PONGAS A AKU NO HIME DE TU LADO, IDIOTA! ¡Y…Y BAJAME AHORA! ¡KAKUZUUU~!

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

(Bonus — Parte I.)

— ¡AGH, BASTA DE ESTO…QUIERO QUE ME BAJES AHOR~…! —Kakuzu dejó a Hidan sobre la cama. El albino lo miró enfadado.

— ¡No había necesidad de cargarme todo el camino!

—Cállate, me das dolor de cabeza.

— ¡Vete a la mierda!

—Te daré una verdadera razón para gritar.

— ¿Ehh~? N-No…q-que haces…A-Aku no Hime está en la habitación continua… ¡K-Kakuzu~! ¡I-Idiota…n-no me~…_Ahhh_~!

* * *

(Bonus — Parte II. _Para Viko_.)

—Shizuko-kun, ¿no crees que ese oso es adorable?

—_Hmm_.

—Me gustaría tanto tenerlo, ¡pero Okaasan y Otousan dicen que tengo suficientes osos! Pero…me gustaría mucho…

—…

—Shizuko, ¿Qué haces ahí parado como un idiota? ¿Piensas comprarle una _muñeca_ a tu 'mami', acaso?

—…

—Eh, tú. El ciego. Tú líder te está hablando.

—Uhm~…adelántense Maeko, creo que tengo que hacer algo…

* * *

**Notas: **Esto, ¡fue un pff~! LOL me divertí demasiado escribiéndolo. Bien, Kinyami es la dulce princesita del mal hija de Kakuzu y Hidan, producto del Mpreg. ¿Qué como sucedió? ¡Jashin-sama, todo poderoso…! Vamos, necesita que sus seguidores hombres puedan tener _descendencia creyente_.

Su personalidad es un tanto fuera de lo común. Dulce y macabra a la vez. ¡Tan adorable! Si desean saber un poco más sobre ella, hay alguito de Kinyami y Shizuko en mi Profile y un par de links hacia dibujos de ambos.

Reitero: Kinyami y Shizuko son OC's, de mi propiedad. Rÿna, mencionada solo una vez (LOL) también es una OC de mi propiedad. A su vez, Maeko, Zu-sensei y Sono-san son OC's propiedad de Viko. La caracterización del señor bump-chan también es propiedad de Viko. Ryosuke y Yüguregakure son propiedad de amabas. No pueden usarlos sin permiso previo, eh(?).

He estado algo depresiva estos días, pero escribir esto me animo. Ahora a darle a Pervertido y el sueño de Shizuko, ese que Viko sabe que le debo.

*_Kinyami colecciona Teddy Bears decapitados bajo su cama._

_*El señor bump-bump chan es la mascota de la Jashinista. Es ese corazón de Kakuzu al que Kakashi le rompió la máscara con el raikiri. Entonces, aquella enorme criatura se hace la linda mascota de Kinyami, la cual se comunica con ella mediante ruidos raros guturales que solo ella comprende. (Bump-Bump, asemeja el ruido del palpitar que hace un corazón.)_

_*El ruido que se escucha fuera de la farmacia, es Kakuzu rompiendo el poste de luz tras oír lo que Sono-san dice desde dentro de esta._

Mi "primer" KakuHida. En fin.

¿Reviews?


End file.
